


Checkers

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is my story I have for Jaxon/Checker's like I said before though he has changed a lot but I just don't have the motivation to write them and once again bio in Creepypasta Oc's Bio.





	1. Checkers

The sound of screams filled the silent night a body falling to the ground. Upon examination of the body there was a single red checker piece laying beside the head.

"Another game has ended" A shadowy figure says before disappearing into the night.

:The next day:

A family turns on the news to hear about the newest killing. The tv reporter told the details of the murder that happened late the previous night. Not failing to add on that the murder was made by the same criminal as the previous murder cases that week due to the checker piece.

"Yet another murder has been committed by Checkers, but still no leads to where the killer is keep alert at night don't let your guard down and try to stay inside" The news reporter says. The mother sighs a bit shaking her head as the father drinks his coffee reading the newspaper. Their daughter hums while getting ready for school soon leaving.

:Checker's Pov:

I chuckle a bit watching my next victim leave her house.

"It's always so much fun to watch my victims for a few days before I kill them" I say smirking and slowly made my way to follow the girl. It took forever though since she apparently lives a fair distance from her school.

"Ugh no wonder why she left the house early" I mumbled in annoyance while following her. I wandered around the school grounds waiting for the girl to finally leave. Once I see her I huffed in a good way.

"Finally the only bad part about having victims that go to school is having to wait till the school day is over" I say and started following the girl home. Humming I creeped up behind her covering her mouth to muffle her screams. I dragged her into the darkness to commit yet another murder.

"Hehehe sorry girlie but your turn is over" I say killing her leaving a single red checker piece.

:Third Pov later in night:

The mother and father frown calling the police being worried about their daughter since she never came home. Soon enough the parents were called back by the police who had bad news.

"I'm sorry but we just found your daughter dead in an alleyway ma'am" The police officer told the mother who soon started to sob. The father takes the phone gently sitting his wife on the couch and talked to the police officer.

"We presume it was once again Checkers we're sorry that it was your daughter though" The policeman said feeling bad as the father sighs.

"Thank you for calling and telling us this sir" The father says into the phone before hanging up and sitting by his crying wife holding her close.

:Crime scene:

The police had brought their dogs this time hoping one will get the scent of the killer. One of the dogs sniffed the checker piece before growling at the shadows. The police officers look to the shadows to see a few checker pieces be tossed into the light. They looked to them seeing there was four pieces the same amount of officers there at the time.

"Well it looks like they brought some hounds oh well doesn't matter since my turn was over a while ago" A shadowy figure says walking into the light having the color scheme of red and black. Immediately the police officers knew this was Checkers and surrounded him. Checkers laughs a bit putting his hands in the air soon being cuffed.

"There you happy you got me you're lucky I decided to let myself get caught though" Checkers says huffing while being shoved into the back of a police car. Checkers looked out the window on the ride to the police station humming lightly. He was soon brought in and put into an interrogation room where he waited till a higher up police officer came in sitting across from him placing papers on the table. Checkers stares at the other quietly while the police officer cleared his throat.

"So Checkers it says you've murdered at least five people in the recent past" He says looking through the papers he had with him. Checkers watches as the police officer finally came across papers about the criminal's past.

"What do we have here you actually had a past before being a killer" He says sarcastically making Checkers chuckle a bit.

"Yeah I know shocking isn't it" Checkers says smiling sitting back in his chair. The police officer looked through the papers quietly reading through them.

"So Jaxon age 17 now huh says you have two personalities since age 15" He says Checkers nodding in response.

"That is correct, but Jaxon isn't really here much anymore" Checkers says smirking the police officer rolling his eyes.

"Yes yes it doesn't matter, now what is this about an experimental accident?" The police officer asks curiously reading over it.

"Yeah that's actually how I came to be" Checkers says smirking a bit the police officer tilting his head in interest.

:The creation of Checkers:

"No no I don't want this I don't want to do this!" Jaxon cries out struggling against the scientists that tried to hold him down while another was trying to inject something into him.

"Enough Jaxon you have no say against this since you were an orphan that was given to us for this experiment!" The scientist shouts while the others held Jaxon still enough so the one holding the needle successfully injected him with the substance Jaxon going silent. The needle was pulled out all the scientists letting Jaxon go and backing away the teen falling to the floor now unresponsive. They soon left the room and observed him through the cameras hoping he was alright. A few minutes passed with no response from the teen the scientists starting to lose hope that this would work.

"Alright you two go in there and bring Jaxon to his room" The lead scientist says pointing to two others. The two nod and went into the room to get Jaxon approaching him quietly. Out of nowhere Jaxon's hair on the right side turned red along with his left eye while a small black diamond appeared under his left eye. Quickly noticing this the two scientists stop in their tracks staring down at Jaxon.

"He's awake and different now" The two announce in the room watching Jaxon lay there. The lead scientist sighs and told the two to step away from Jaxon and give him space which they did. Jaxon slowly came to his feet staring at the two workers and looking around the room. He was silent and walked to the door opening it and walking out the two scientists following close behind. Jaxon walked back to his room going in so the two scientists return to the others.

"He seems to be alright but we should keep an eye on him" The leader says turning the camera in Jaxon's room on to watch the teen. Jaxon was looking around the room walking around and checking things out before looking at the camera with a knowing look glaring at the scientist. The lead scientist got startled when Jaxon did this since the teen never noticed them watching him before.

"He knows we're watching him… Definitely a difference after the injections" The lead scientist says before writing this down along with the differences in appearance. Time passed while Jaxon explored the room in piece finding a needle and thread being curious. The scientists were not paying attention to the cameras when they suddenly went out for no reason. One of the scientists finally realized this and made a move going to the cameras quickly.

"When did the camera go out!" He almost shouts clicking a few buttons to have the camera turn back on which received a gasp from the scientist. He was now watching Jaxon cut his left cheek open from the corner of his lips already having half the cheek cut.

"You two go to Jaxon's room immediately and stop him!" The scientist shouts making two others rush to Jaxon's room getting the door open. They gasp at the sight of blood and cut flesh while Jaxon sat on his bed staring at the two innocently bringing the sharp object further up cutting more of his cheek. The two ran over grabbing the knife and carefully taking it away from Jaxon.

"What are you doing Jaxon!" One of the two shout watching Jaxon simply get up showing no emotion of pain. They decide to watch what the teen does Jaxon grabbing a towel opening his cheek and putting the towel in between the fresh cut biting down. The scientists were intrigued so they continued to watch Jaxon who walked to a small dresser opening the top drawer. Jaxon kept the towel in place grabbing a needle and thread walking over to a mirror dropping the now bloody towel onto the floor. The two now watched as Jaxon stitched the cut closed with the thread being precise. Once done Jaxon turned to the two who sigh a bit taking the sharp objects from Jaxon's room.

"Jaxon's not here right now I'll be called Checkers" Jaxon says quietly smiling big at the two scientists when they left.

:A week passes:

After a week of experiments with both Jaxon and Checkers the scientists were very proud of their work. Checkers however was getting frustrated with all the testing he was put through growling lowly at one of the scientists.

"Aren't you done with all the stupid testing yet" Checkers says in annoyance as the scientist sighs a bit looking at the other.

"Yes we are almost done and we plan on giving Jaxon to a foster family since we are about done with this experiment Checkers" The scientist says Checkers soon nodding and understanding what the other said.

:A couple years passed with Jaxon in his foster home:

Jaxon was happy in his foster home and became attached to his new parents having lived with them for two years now. It was a sad day though when Jaxon was told his foster parents were killed by someone. Jaxon was now alone and upset when Checkers took over very easily finding out who killed Jaxon's foster parents and snapped. Checkers ended up killing the person that killed Jaxon's foster parents after he snapped and realized he liked to kill. Checkers soon took over almost fully since Jaxon rarely came out now. Checkers had decided to continue killing in the end which eventually led to his position now.

:Present time:

The police officer was shocked at what he heard staring blankly at Checkers before speaking.

"So it all started as revenge until you learned you like to kill and took over Jaxon's body almost completely and continued to kill Checkers" He says Checkers nodding in agreement.

"Yes that is correct" Checkers says smirking soon flicking a checker piece onto the table the police officer being confused.

"Now then I think you've had a long enough turn" Checkers says smirking big the police officer's eyes going wide when Checkers lunged at him over the table. The handcuffs that had once been around Checker's hands were now on the floor broken the police officer in shock that the other broke them. Checkers smirks big holding his knife above the others chest.

"Now it's my turn!" He shouts plunging the knife into the police officer's chest killing him. Checkers smirks and laughs before pulling the knife out and escaping through a window soon running out into the forest. The other policemen ran into the interrogation room too late gasping as they saw the dead police officer and open window. That night on the news was yet another murder by Checkers along side with his escape and to continue to be cautious at night.

"That was so much fun I can't wait till my turn once more" Checkers says laughing out while running into the darkness of the forest to cause even more mischief.


	2. More Backstory From Checkers

"The deepest I've gotten into Jaxon's memories doesn't even show any relatives. His mom was single and she left him as a baby on the orphanage's doorstep, that's what I could get from his memory. Thing is I only picked this up from bits and pieces Jaxon's memory is all foggy since there was no actual memory of this. He was a baby after all so obviously he can't remember, I only got this information from his memories of asking the adults at the orphanage about how he got there" Checkers spoke recalling what he knew of how Jaxon got to the orphanage.

"I don't understand, why would they just hand him over? There was nothing to gain from giving the kid to those scientists" Checkers says frowning while he spoke.

"He tried to fight them, crying out for help, reaching out to the adults he thought he could trust…" Checkers grimaces making a disgusted face.

"That memory when I first saw it, was the last time either of us saw it. I personally locked that memory away not wanting to see it ever again" Checkers sighs a bit.

"I was forced into him, I was scared not knowing where I was. I was brought into existence in a body already having a person in it. I was terrified and I got hostile towards Jaxon not knowing what to do" Checkers placed his hand on his stitched cheek.

"I don't even know why I got the urge to do this, I knew it was wrong so that's why I stitched it up after" Checkers was visibly shaking while he spoke.

"I don't understand, I just don't understand why they hurt such a sweet kid. They cut him open, poked at his guts, I couldn't take hearing Jaxon's cries. So I forced him back and I took the pain for him. They would never numb us up at all. Every new stitch, Every new scar my rage grew…" Checkers took a deep breath before tearing up.

"I never wanted Jaxon to be tainted, I took everything for him. All the pain, all the twisted experiments. I wanted to keep him pure. I just couldn't let them break that beautiful shine in his eyes" Checkers says tears rolling down his cheeks. After a few moments he wiped his eyes taking another deep breath.

"They I could've sworn I've seen them put some sort of chips in us. They would occasionally act up… I could've sworn they were saying something about fighting, more like, killing" Checkers flinched harshly stumbling and falling against the wall taking a deep breath. His vision was getting blurry and foggy.

"It's happening again" He says before giggling a bit. A big smile slowly came to his face soft laughter leaving his body.

"Every month once or twice sometimes three times, there's a burning sensation in my gut. I know it's the chip, it makes me hurt, and makes me kill" Checkers burst out into laughter a red checkers piece appearing in his palm. He hums and started flipping it and catching it.

"The first time I got the urge I left a red checker piece, that's how I got my name. Checkers, every time a red checkers piece was left, every time I won the game, every time I felt the urge. The more and more I called myself Checkers, the more the name stuck till I decided to keep it" Checkers says having a crazed look in his eyes.

"You know it's really hard not to kill you right now~" Checkers says smirking. After being left alone for a while the red checkers piece faded away his eyes unfogging. Checkers seemed to recompose himself after coming to his senses.

"That's good that you left the room and left me alone. Otherwise you'd probably be dead" Checkers says looking at the other and sighs a bit.

"This is really all I have for now I guess if I get more I'll tell you, or something?" Checkers says shrugging a bit before walking out.


End file.
